Dead Without You
by xcheerios
Summary: Hermione has changed and Draco is tied in. And WHY are they making pranks on... Rated M for cutting, suggested suicide, drugs, and coarse language. Better story inside... Cowritten with


**Authors' Note:** Hey everyone. This is allie00 and my best friend and co-writer whatdidido2u! We decided to write a story and here it is. Its pretty dark and angsty, but whatever… We like it…Hope you do, too

**Disclaimer:** Ok, we don't really see the point in this, but whatever… We do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter thing. J. K. Rowling does. Aw, well….

**Dead Without You**

**Chapter 1: Everybody's Fool**

An alarm clock was ringing Very loudly.  
"Shit. Why must they make these so fucking loud?" Herminione muttered as she rolled over in bed to slam the alarm off.  
Herminione had changed a lot over the summer.  
Last year she was quite and just was around Harry and Ron.  
But over the summer they didn't call or write to her at all.

Normally Herminone would have let it slide. But they didn't even reply or anything so she got pissed.  
So all summer she had no one.  
She was just by herself.

All. By. Herself.  
Today she would see Harry and Ron... and give them a piece of her mind. She had always just let them go with everything homework, sneaking out, Even cheating on the O.W.L.'s but this she wouldn't. Rolling out of bed she walked over to her closet.

Last year she said she would be different this year and hell did she change. Instead of the preppy Bookworm she was, now this well, people called her goth. She called herself :Herminione. Fucking simple. Looking around she shifted through some clothes finding her combat boots, a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, some striped stockings, and some overcoat with zippers everywhere.

She got dressed. Putting her hair up in pigtails, she finally got it tame enough to do something with it. Then she walked into the bathroom and put on some make up. Some powder and dark purple eyeliner was all she needed. She thumped downstairs scribbled a note to her parents saying that she was going to get her school books from Diagon Alley. She hopped into her car and drove to the Leaky Cauldron. Parking the car outside she walked in. Walking past the pub, she went outside tapped the brick and walked into Diagon Alley.

After purchasing the required books.._."God Magonagal was being such a bitch all the homework she gave us and now 4 books? What the fuck?"_… She walked back outside.  
She saw a tuft of red and some unruly black hair. Harry and Ron...Maybe she would be just a bit easy on them be nice; I mean maybe they where just too busy.  
"Harry, Ron! Over here." Waving she tried to get there attention.  
Ron and Harry's shoulders stiffened as they heard her voice. Turning around, they looked around for her obviously they didn't see her or realize who she was.

"Harry!" She called out. Them finally seeing her face instantly hardened and eyes dancing with glee. As Hermione was walking past the ice cream shop, she saw a huge sign that said: New Flavors: Tears of blood and Midnight Rouque... She walked inside and looked around. Too peppy and family-like for her liking. She walked up to the counter, sighed, and said, "One scoop of Tears of blood... on a cone,"

As she waited, she heard that familiar, infuriating voice behind her...  
"Well, look who it is... that goddamn Mudblood. I think the sight just spoilt my appetite..." the voice snickered.  
Without even turning around, Hermione said, "Malfoy, shut the fuck up before I have to beat the shit out of you in front of all these people."

"Granger, please. Don't lie. One, you could never beat me. Two, if you lay ONE finger on me, my father and his friends will be after you... you know why..."  
And Hermione did. It was all over the newspaper lately. Death Eaters were going on a killing spree, killing everyone that wasn't a pureblood.

Hermione gritted her teeth. The ice cream lady handed her her cone and said, "Please don't fight in here. Take it outside, you youngins," she laughed. She thought Hermione and Malfoy were joking.

Hermione smiled frostily and turned around. "Malfoy, you heard the lady. Let's take this outside, you bastard."  
Malfoy's jaw had dropped. He just noticed what Hermione was wearing and he was surprised when he saw that she was actually serious about fighting him.

He regained his composure, however, and followed her outside. As they were walking out the door, he said, "You know, Granger, I don't hit any women. Even Mudbloods like you. You're too dirty, really..."

Hermione snapped. She had been on the breaking point, and this was just too much... She was tired of Harry and Ron, and now, she was through with Malfoy.  
She swung around and, with her eyes blazing, started telling off Malfoy.

"You think you're the king. That you're so pure. Fuck that. I'm surprised you actually have morals, filth that you and your father are. Merlin knows what a slutty ho your mother is! We all know your father is a death eater and that you just a spoiled asshole. You have slept with everyone in the whole goddamn school. And all the shit you throw on me, always fucking ragging on me.. Well, I'm tired of it." And with that, Hermione swung her right hand, the one holding the ice cream.

The cone was smashed to bits and the ice cream was dripping all over Malfoy's face before he realized that he had been totally told, humiliated, publicly disgraced.. and that the HORRID Mudblood Granger had just shoved an ice cream on him. "You FILTHY little--"  
Here, he was cut off. Hermione swung again. Her fist connected with his mouth.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons is self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that _

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look.. here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh, how we love you_

_No flaws whne you're pretending_

_But now, I know she _

_Never was and never will be_

_You don;t know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow, you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself, lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now,_

_And I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore..._

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow, you'vegot everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can'tsave me_

_Somehow now, you're everybody's fool..._

**A/N: There was thefirst chapter of D.W.Y, hope you liked it! R&R, please!**


End file.
